


Popsicles Don't Last Long Enough

by HistoireEternelle



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food Porn, Food Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Food porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles Don't Last Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_My_Belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_My_Belle/gifts).



> I totally blame Michelle_My_Belle for this :p

Cuba wasn’t for her, Liz finally decided walking down the stairs of the house she was sharing with Red for two weeks now. It was the middle of the night and she felt too hot and sticky in the heavy atmosphere of the house. Of course Red had chosen a traditional house with no AC and big windows letting the cool but humid air blow into the rooms. But it wasn’t enough, the heat and humidity was driving her crazy, she felt as if she would never feel dry again and watching Red stride around in a suit without even a drop of perspiration at his brow was infuriating her.

Liz went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, basking in the coldness flooding from the big white box, she sighed. She would live in the fridge if she could, but she wasn’t sure Red would like it. Sighing again, she opened the freezer and took an ice cube out. It had become her ritual for the past few days, she would sneak out of her room, tiptoe past Red’s and stay in the kitchen for a while, cooling her body down at the fridge light then go back to her room and try to sleep until her phone wake her up.

Liz ran the ice cube along her neck, whimpering at the water running down her skin under the light robe she was wearing, it felt so good. She led the coldness down her chest, running it between her breasts, opening her robe on her way down. She started when two strong and definitively masculine hands landed on her shoulders and hot lips ran up her neck to suck at her pulse point. Red. She didn’t even need to see him anymore to recognize him. She could feel him.

She let a whimper out and leaned against Red’s chest while his hand took control of the ice cube, tracing circled around her navel before taking it up to the underside of her breasts.

“What are you doing?” she breathed.  
“Helping you,” he replied, his tongue laving the mark he had left on her skin.

She could feel the hotness of his fingers now, the ice cube almost entirely melted was of no help anymore. He shifted his position and grabbed another one from the still open freezer and turned her around. Liz gasped at the sight of his bare chest and the obvious arousal state his light sleep pants weren’t hiding. Slowly, he brought the cube to her lips, letting her suck on the water a few seconds before running it down her chin to the valley of her breast. She clenched her jaw when the traced her left nipple, his tongue rapidly lapping at the melted water from her breast when he turned his attention to the right one.

She couldn’t move, she felt like a puppet and he was the one playing with her strings. They had spent days and days running after each other, playing with the other, trying to drive the other crazy with want. But Liz would never have had imagined something like this. She caressed her hand to his cheek when he let her nipple slip from his mouth and she turned his head to kiss her palm in such a tender way, she felt like crying.

His nimble finger opened the robe’s silken belt and pushed it down her shoulder. He took his time to take her in, admiring the lovely curves of her body, memorizing the thin white scars on her tanned skin – there were too many for his liking – before stopping on the nest of dark curls at the apex of her thighs.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Liz hooked her fingers on the waistband of his pants and, mindful of his throbbing erection, slid it down his leg, ending up kneeling at his feet. A wicked smile spread on her lips, when she saw the raspberries and whipped cream on he lower shelf of the still opened fridge. Before he could realize what she was planning to do, she grabbed the bottle and uncapped it before spreading a long line of cream on the underside of his cock.

He took a hissing breath when she licked him clean in a long stroke of her tongue, his hand immediately burying itself in her long dark curls. She looked up at him and put a knob of cream at the tip of his cock, sticking a raspberry on top of it, she smiled, satisfied with the result. Her eyes never leaving his, she took the tip of him between her lips and sucked in the cream and raspberry. She swallowed it before starting to suck him in earnest. Her tongue flat on the underside of his cock, she closed her fingers around the base of him, her other hand on his thigh. She could feel his muscle tense under her touch, his hand keeping her hair out of the way. He wasn’t guiding her, his hand on her head a reassuring weight, his nails scratching at her scalp to thank her when she was doing something he liked. 

His ragged breath was echoing in the room, her tongue was driving him mad. He knew he wouldn’t last long and he still had something on the back of his mind he wanted to try before taking her here and now, on the kitchen floor. His fingers tightening on her hair, he stopped her, his cock popping out of her mouth when she looked up at him, surprised. Smiling, he kneeled, facing her, and kissed her. He felt her gasp into his mouth when he ran his tongue on her lower lip, begging for permission to enter. He took this opportunity and slipped into the wetness of her mouth, his tongue caressing her. It was the most sensual thing they’d done since he joined her in the kitchen. He had been dying to kiss her since the first time they met, everything else was just a bonus. He could die happy if only he could kiss her for the rest of his life.

His left hand running on her side, he stuck his right one in the freezer. He knew they were there, he had seen them before going to bed. He smiled against her lips when his fingers finally closed around what he was looking for. A popsicle.

She looked at him wide-eyed when he motioned her to lie on the floor. Still kneeling between her opened legs, he opened the ice cream and sucked on it, his eyes glued on her glistening center. Banana, his favourite. Taking the treat out of his mouth, he looked down at her and, a wicked smile on his lips, run the tip of the popsicle along her folds. She was dripping wet. She gasped at the sensation and he brought the lolly back to his lips, whining when he felt her taste mingled with the banana on his tongue. It was wicked and he loved it.

Bending over, Red put Liz’s leg on his shoulder and ran his frozen tongue on her belly, feeling her muscles tense under his ministrations. She was so beautiful and ready for him. Her moans were music to his ears; her soft cries a siren call. He buried his nose into her nest of curl and inhaled deeply, flooding his nostril with her arousal. The popsicle slid against her inner thigh and she bucked against the hand on her hip.

She moaned his name loudly when he put the tip of the ice cream just under her clit, his tongue pressing over the tight bud of nerves. The contrast between the heat of his tongue and the cold of the lolly was something she hadn’t expected. He slid it down to tease her entrance, while his mouth closed around her clit, sucking on it lightly. Liz let out a cry when he pushed the popsicle in her. She could feel it melt at the hotness of her core and the banana flavored liquid mingled with her how juices ran down her ass to puddle on the floor. 

Red tried to move it within her folds but he immediately felt it break. Leaving her clit, he looked down at the wooden stick still in his hand and chuckled. It was really awkward. Looking up at Liz, he saw her crooked eyebrow and smug smile. She was challenging him then. Lets it be known that Raymond Reddington was a resourceful man. Closing her lips on her entrance, he tried to suck the half melted treat out of her with no results. All he could see was more ice cream dripping from her with each contraction of her inner muscles. He knew she was close but he wouldn’t let a stupid lollipop defeat him. Sliding two fingers at once in her pulsing core, he felt the thing melt entirely at his touch. He had lost the battle. 

“Red” she breathed closing her second leg around his hips.

Following her lead, he let the leg still on his shoulder slide down his arm to the crook of his elbow before positioning himself. Now wasn’t the time to play with food anymore. His Lizzie was waiting. Locking their eyes, he slid slowly home, his cock meeting the hotness of her juices and the slightly colder leftovers of the ice cream. Once buried to the hilt in her, he stopped, eyes closed, jaw clenched. He hadn’t anticipated how good it would be to feel her around him, pulsing in rhythm with his own heart.

She whimpered when she felt him stay still inside her. She needed him to move. She needed to feel his cock slide in and out of her, his pubic hair graze her clit. She needed to come; she could feel her blood burning in her veins with need. The leg around his waist pulled him even closer and, understanding her silent demand, he started to move his hips back and forth slowly, deeply. But it wasn’t enough for Liz; she needed more.

“Faster,” she whispered and he complied.

His hips jerked and he felt her muscles close around him, her breast bouncing with each of his trusts, begging to be taken care of. He closed his mouth on her left nipple, feeling her heart beat furiously against his tongue. Looking up from his position, he saw her open mouth letting out short breaths mingled with moans and what seemed to be his name. When her back arched and her inner muscles clamped on his cock, he knew he was lost. He couldn’t contain himself anymore. 

She heard someone cry Red’s name from far away before realizing he must have been her when she felt him spill himself deep inside her. The sensation bringing her over the edge with him. She felt his arms close around her, his mouth crashing on hers, his cock still moving frantically inside her.

Red collapsed upon her, spent, trying to keep most of his weight on his elbows not to crush her but she closed her arms around him and pulled him to her, cradling his body between her spread leg, his softening cock still inside her. Neither of them wanted to break the link.   
“The food will spoil if we don’t close the fridge,” Liz said under her breath, finally pushing him off of her.

They whimpered when he slipped out of her and rolled on her side.

“Let it spoil,” Red said taking her in his arms and kissing tenderly the crown of her head.


End file.
